


The Boat

by Babylawyer



Series: The Notebook [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: Written for the prompt: The Notebook: They christen every corner of the house, including the boatIt's really only the boat partSet in late September 1947





	The Boat

She cannot get enough of Robin.

She doesn't know what it is, but lately, there's never enough. They had sex last night, and yet, she's just woken up, and she wants him again.

She rolls over to his side to seduce him only to realize he's not in bed. She looks around sleepily, but he's not there, probably out on the boat, a morning routine from before her that she's been keeping him away from. She should just wait, she loves the results of his rowing—those arms, oh lord. The thing is patience isn't her strong suit, so she gets up goes to the window and as expected sees him on the dock—and oh, he looks _good_ today.

She opens the window and yells out, "Robin," feeling a little silly about it.

"Morning darling, going out on the boat, you wanna come?"

She could make them breakfast could do really anything other than that but… "That sounds lovely, wait for me."

That's how she ends up sitting in the boat with him, facing him, watching his broad shoulders and firm biceps flex and ripple as he paddles them out into the lake. She should be taking in the scenery, she loves the water, should be letting it calm her, but her gaze keeps falling to the bulging muscles that are working so hard. His arms are just so attractive, perfectly toned, chiselled and defined.

She loves his arms; they are so strong, thick, and hard. She wants to grab them, feel that strength in her hands, squeeze them, take off his shirt, feel his abs, lick down the vee of his—

She feels herself shiver, that flash warmth between her legs, and shoot, she needs to get it together, he can ravish her after this trip. She can grab onto his delicious arms after. He can scoop her up and show off that strength she's been admiring after this.

She tries to look past him, to take in the calm, peaceful lake scene, the house is behind her and in front of her, all she can see is water—water and luscious arms. Her gaze narrows in on his left bicep, watching how it flexes and releases with the movement of the paddle. It's an enticing image, watching the rhythm of his strokes. She lets herself indulge for a moment, but then her mind wanders, to other rhythms and other strokes, and she forces herself to look away.

She stares out the side of the boat, down at the water, the stillness they've broken with their boat ride. The water nearest to them is unsettled, but if she looks farther, she can see pristine water.

Normally, she could stare at that for hours, the image of the perfect, peaceful water making her mind go blank. But today, her mind is still full of the actions that are blemishing the water, that alluring image of Robin paddling that's right in front of her. She tries to focus on the water, she really does, but he looks so sexy, in his shorts and t-shirt, skin starting to glisten from the effort he's putting it.

She wants him, _badly_ , can feel the warm ache inside her, stirred by his every stroke. She had woken up needing him, had dreamed of him, and her need has not abated, it has only grown. She gives up all pretences of not looking at him and lets herself stare, absently biting her lip as she imagines feeling those hard muscles under her hand, the way he'd shiver and moan at her touch. She imagines him sweaty for another reason, imagines him working her up right here in this boat, licking her neck, tasing her breasts, those skilled hands working their magic on her, inside her.

He catches her gaze and arches a brow. She can feel the flush in her cheeks, how her nipples are drawn tight. She probably should be embarrassed, but she's so turned on right now she can't be bothered to feel that way. She needs him. Now that he knows, they need to do something about it.

He doesn't say anything just gives her a smirk, which should be irritating but even it is making her warmer, because god is he ever attractive. She knows he knows how she's feeling but still, she remarks, "You look _so good_ right now."

His voice is low and sexy, makes her heart race, "Yeah, you like watching me paddle?"

She nods, she's been drooling over him for some time now after all. "Yes, but I want you to do other things more."

That brow arches again, teasingly, "Like what?"

She shouldn't say this, it's not proper, but Robin has never cared about propriety, and she knows this will affect him, "I want to grab those arms while you are inside me."

His jaw drops, his breath increasing, that Adam's apple she wants to lick bobbing as he swallows. She's thrown him, wouldn't normally say something so scandalous but it's working, just as she knew it would.

He stops paddling, letting the oars rest in the holders as his gaze travels over her. Her nipples are hard under her dress, and his eyes fixate on them as she bites her lip, picturing his mouth on them, she's always sensitive there but moreso when she's this turned on. Her eyes lock on the slight bulge in his shorts. He's not nearly as affected as she is, but just knowing he wants her has her growing even hotter.

She's slick and ready for him, already. Just from watching him. It's unfair how desirable he is, how his every action is enchanting, has her wanting to rip off his clothes and ravish him. She doesn't know what he's done to her, but lately, all he has to do is look at her, and her breath will pick up, and she'll start to get warm. Her body seems to be making up for lost time with its constant state of readiness, which Robin, thankfully, has had no complaints about.

She needs him now, in this boat, in the middle of the lake. She is aching for attention now, cannot wait for the trip back, will die if she has to watch him paddle them back without being able to touch, lick, and bite him, without feeling his touch on her.

She needs to kiss him, needs to feel those lips on hers, so she stands, on shaky legs, the boat pitching in response, and staggers to his side. Those arms she's been admiring reach for her, keeping her from falling overboard.

He pulls her onto his lap, and she kisses him, hard, biting at his lower lip and then slipping her tongue in to meet his. Her one hand rests on his neck, her other sliding down his arm, finally feeling the hard muscle. She feels herself getting wetter just from that, and moans into his mouth, starts to rock gently against the growing bulge in his shorts for relief.

They make out heatedly as she grips at his biceps, squeezing so she can feel the strength in her hand. His hands are busy too, trailing up and down her back in a way that makes her shiver.

"God darling," he breathes, and it sounds so hot she groans in response. She starts to rock a little faster, moaning as his tongue drags down her neck, making her clit pulse.

"Easy," he urges as the boat starts to rock too. She slows, pouting because it had felt so good and she wants to feel it again.

He laughs at her expression (jerk) and then captures her mouth as his hands work on the buttons of her dress. She shrugs it off her shoulders, and it falls between them around her hips.

She throws her head back as his hands find her breasts, cupping them, his thumbs tracing soft patterns just shy of where she really needs them. She needs him to touch squeeze, lick, suck, anything. Her nipples are so tight with anticipation, longing for contact as he rolls his thumb around the outsides of her breasts but never where she needs.

This is torture. Her nipples ache, her clit is throbbing, and she needs more stimulation, but all he does is keep up those teasing touches, as he nips at her neck in a way that makes the ache grow even more.

"Honey, please," she pants, and he snickers. His hands move to her hips, hoisting her up as his tongue trails down her chest and her mouth goes dry with anticipation, finally. Just like with his hands, he teases her, plants kisses all around her chest, avoiding her nipples. He starts on the right, swirls his tongue around the sensitive skin, slowly inching from the outside in.

She moans when he's about halfway in, before he's even close to her nipple. He laughs at her desperation, and even the rush of air from his snickering lights her up. He notices, of course, and blows a cool breath across her nipple that has her shivering and panting a desperate, "Please."

She cries out, "Oh god," when he licks the darkened skin around her nipple and finally, finally, covers it with his mouth. Her hand fists in his hair, keeping him there as she moans deeply in response to the tantalizing sucks and licks. He shifts his hold on her, and his one hand moves to give the other the same treatment. Currents of pleasure ripple down to where she is now soaked and swollen. She needs something against her clit, needs to relieve the acute need that is growing with every delicious pass of his mouth and hand.

She's so sensitive, but especially now, and every suck and flick feels like heaven, has her growing hotter, her breath coming quicker, makes her want him, need him, more.

He switches his mouth and hand, giving her left and more sensitive nipple that enticing treatment and heat licks through her. It feels _so good_ , and it's almost enough, almost but not quite. She needs more, needs to come, needs to feel him inside her, but she's also loathe to lose the feeling of his mouth on her. She basks in the pleasure of it, in the way heat is bubbling inside her, in the way each suck stokes her even higher.

She's gasping and whimpering under his skilled attention and that ache, the need for more, starts to take over. She's close, so close, could easily rub over her clit while he does this and come in minutes. But it's not what she wants, not what she's been dreaming about.

She reaches for his shorts, but she can't do much of anything with the way they are situated. He takes the hint, urges her low onto his knees—she manages to get her dress the rest of the way off by sliding one leg out and then the other—she moans and clenches when his erection comes into view, so hard and curved up, she needs it inside her, now. She shimmies up, and he somehow manages to push his shorts off the rest of the way. She yanks at his shirt, wanting to see his chest. When it's off, she takes a second to stare before running her hands down the hard plain, delighting in his shiver at her touch.

Then she sinks slowly onto him, and it's bliss. Every inch of him stretches her deliciously, and they both moan at the feeling. When he's all the way inside she kisses him. At this angle, her feet can't reach the floor of the boat, so she grabs his shoulders for leverage and starts to move.

It feels good, but she needs more, she tries to move faster but she can't, they are too off-balance.

"Turn around," Robin suggests when she tries again to readjust with no luck.

"Hmm?"

"Face the other way, I should be able to help you move."

That sounds reasonable. It takes her a minute to turn around, Robin's hand keeping her steady. She grabs him in her hand, lines him up as Robin's arms hold her tight to his chest.

She sinks down, and oh god, the angle is perfect. He's right against that spot inside her, and she _moans_ at the feeling. He feels good, so good, and then his hands move, one still holding her shoulder, the other sliding across her hips so he can reach her clit, and oh god. He strums his fingers over her clit which makes her hips buck as she breathes out, "Ohhh."

"Like that?" he rasps right in her ear, making her shiver and moan again.

He helps her move as pleasure surges through her with each rock of him inside her. The combination of that with the delicious friction against her clit has her skittering toward the edge, even at this languorous pace. But she wants to feel him thrust roughly against that spot, feel the heat radiate out from each hard thrust.

"More, faster," she pants, and he does. It's glorious, just what she needs. She feels the heat building deep inside her, she's so so close, she's going to come, she's going to—

The sudden movement and change in temperature startle her as they fall into the water and she only barely manages not to inhale water when her head falls under. She swims to the surface and takes a deep breath, looking around for Robin. He's grasping the boat, flipping it back over so she treads water while she waits for that.

She should have just enjoyed the slower pace, shouldn't have been greedy and she'd be coming right now instead of capsized. She realizes with a giggle they've lost their clothes to the lake. She can't say she minds, the shock of the fall into the water has cooled most of her arousal, but watching him paddle them back, naked, well that will bring the mood back.

They make it back into the boat without issue. He's gone soft she notes with disappointment, but his tongue peeks out as he begins to paddle them back, his eyes taking in her wet and naked form. He likes what he sees that much is obvious.

She decides to rile him up a different way this time, takes matters into her own hands, kneads her breasts firmly, tugging at her nipples in the way that makes the delicious heat build again as she watches him paddle them back.

He groans and urges her to continue, paddling faster now, as he begins to stiffen and rise again. It doesn't take her long at all to get back where she was, not with how he's staring at her like she's the hottest thing he's ever seen, and the view of his wet, naked form.

When her hand slips between her legs, he lets out this high and desperate sound, his erection twitching, and it's so erotic she nearly comes right then.

"God, I love to watch you," he pants, and she lowers the pressure because they are getting close to the dock, and she is getting really close. She could finish herself, but she wants him to make her come.

He's on her as soon as they reach the dock. Kissing her hard, his erection trapped between them.

"Need to have you now," he rasps, and she shivers while nodding furiously.

He lays her down on the dock, she wraps her legs around his waist as he slides inside her. He goes in easy—she is so wet. He doesn't waste any time, starts taking her hard and fast like she wanted, busying his mouth on her jaw and neck. She moves her one leg from around his waist to his shoulder, so he can get deeper. When it's hooked he leans forward more, the angle changes so hitting her just right, and the pleasure radiates out from deep inside her. She clenches and moans when he does, and it urges him on. He's going faster now, and it's good, it's perfect, it's exactly what she needs.

She's moaning and gasping, her hand coming to squeeze at his arm, needing something to grasp onto. The ache in her clit grows with each thrust, it's swollen and hungry for attention, so she worms her other hand between them, rubbing fast circles.

She feels everything tighten, and then it explodes, pleasure rushing through her veins, his every thrust drawing it out. She's spasming and making sounds that she can't really hear, too lost in the blissful sensation that's raking through her body. Her hand falls from her clit as she starts to come down, his thrusts to that spot sending little aftershocks through her.

"Love you," he gasps, and she can hear how badly he needs release, how he was hanging on for her.

"Love you too," she breathes, and then tells him, "want to feel you come honey."

He groans as she knew he would, staring down at where they are joined. He thrusts again and again, then comes with a deep, relieved groan, before collapsing on top of her.

Her hands run down his back, and after a moment he kisses her softly.

"Well that was new," he remarks, and she giggles.

"Yes it was."

"You know…" he starts leadingly, and she arches her brow, urging him to continue, "at this rate we've almost christened every part of this property, almost every room in the house, the boat, the dock."

"Mmm."

"Perhaps we could, um, make our way into the workshop and the shed one of these days."

She chuckles, "And the downstairs bathroom?"

"Mmm yes," he says lips grazing down her neck, "Anywhere else?"

She thinks for a moment, and groans when he pulls off of her, standing up, and then offering her a hand.

"The dining room."

His brow furrows, "I've had you there, that's where we had our first time."

She shakes her head, "Not when it was this house."

She shrieks as he scoops her up into his arms, and starts running toward the house, "Well then I guess I know where we are starting."


End file.
